


Getting what HE wants

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Getting what HE wants [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I don't own Hellsing, but if I did, Alexander would be ruling the world, & Alucard would be his own personal ***ch).  (Here will be a funny moment or two in this fic.)  Turns out that Seras isn't as safe as she thinks she is/thought).  Anderson/Seras.</p>
<p>(Sorry for part 1 & 2 getting screwed up.  Last Night there was a glitch and most of my works were removed (or so I thought).  Now for some reason, all of my works are back.  (But yeah Part 1 is IN FRONT of Part 2.  I'll try to this though.  Sorry again for the mix-up)).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting what HE wants

It finally happened. After all of the blood, sweat and tears that the two sides had waged, she had been captured. Alucard had been knocked unconscious, Enrico had knives all across his body, specifically in his neck and stomach, but managed to survive the massacre. The only two who hadn't seriously injured were Yumie and The Major. 

Yumie had the "honor" of having her own sword used against her. (Flashback: "Alexander. Now you DIE," as she had her sword aimed at Alexander's heart. But as she ran towards her target, he grabbed it. "Really?", asked Alexander with a maniacal laugh. "Better look again," Alexander stated as he threw the attempted sword in the air, grabbed it by the stealth, and rammed it her stomach. "Take some advice," Alexander whispered into her right ear, "Close your eyes, and go the rest of your kind". She somehow got the strength to get the sword out of her stomach and managed to survive for reinforcement to arrive. 

The Major wasn't as fortunate. He threw his life in front of Alexander to that Alexander could complete their "mission". (Flashback: "So if this mission goes well, do you want the front of the back? he asked Alexander with a sinister grin. "Hehe....How about WE go all in. If one of us dies, then Seras is FAIR GAME". Alexander asked with a finger grazed the underside of his chin. "Agreed" as the two of them shook their hands. 

Alexander was about to take a bullet to the head, when The Major switched spots with him. 'Why did he do that?' Alexander thought to himself. 'It's not every day that I play second fiddle, but I'll make sure that the girl gets tortured in the most painful/pleasurable of ways', The Major said as he wanted to make sure that nobody made a move for go after the captive. 

The Major had the entire left side of his body blown up. "Well, that sucks," The Major said aloud. "At least I've got Alexander's recup-----------,". Before he knew it, his body started to evaporate into little specks of dirt. "That double-crossing Son of a B---"was all he got out before his life left his body. 

"It went according to my plan," Alexander said aloud. 'Kill two birds with one stone'. He jumped from tree to tree knowing that paradise was around the corner while carrying an unconscious Seras in his arms (bridal-style). As he's carrying her, he takes mental notes of her form: Long sexy legs that are a mile long, beautiful long blonde hair, and a pair of breasts that most women would kill for. "Sleep well, Seras, because when I'm done with you, you'll be screaming a purist's name and not a demon monsters name," Alexander said while taking in the scent from her blonde hair. 

"Oh, my head," Seras said as she 'tried' to get her wits about her. It wasn't until she figured out that she couldn't move any part of her body. Her surroundings were completely covered in darkness. She then found a trail of candles light up the room that she was in. She looked around the room and pictures of other priests around the world. From St. Abbo to St. Abel. From St. Alex to St. Agia. As she look at the pictures, she heard footsteps. The more she heard them, the more she could tell that they were coming to her direction. 

She trying to think of ways that she could ways that she could reunite with Alucard and the rest of the Hellsing organization. "How am I going to get out of this?", she asked aloud. As she continued to struggle against the chains holding her in place, the footsteps suddenly stopped. "Oh, I see that you've finally woken up", Alexander said with a sinister grin plastered on his face. "Alexander," Seras hissed out of her mouth. 

"Yeah. Long time no see", said Alexander as continued to walk towards Seras again. "Let me go, bastard". As she continues to struggle against the chains holding her, Alexander is continuing his walk until he's face to face with her. "But bastard is such a harsh word. I would prefer words like God, or perhaps Master," Alexander stated as he liked his lips and cupped her chin in his right hand. 

"By the time that WE are done with "The Sessions", the only thing(s) that will be going through your mind will be: How, Why & Please," as Alexander went from cupping her chin and is now running his hands through her hair. She had to suppress a low moan from the feel of his hands going through her hair. He then pulled a sword out from one his stealth's. He licks the blade, careful that the blade doesn't become dulled before "The Sessions" begin. But before "The Sessions" started, he took one last look at her. She was wearing a pair of black leather boots, accompanied by red nylon shorts. As he completed his circle, his eyes came up to what she had on top. She had a black-velvet vest that stuck to her skin like duct-tape. 'I'm going to enjoy every second of this,' Alexander thought to himself. 

'Why is he circling around me?' Seras thought to herself. "I'm sorry, but these, 'he said while pointing with his sword towards her' will have to go", Alexander replied while stopping his circle, looking at her face-to-face. "What are you----", was as far as she got before her top was cut in half. She was about to scream before he pulled a gag out of his pocket, and tied it around her mouth. "That's better. Now where were we? Oh, right," before he crouched down and pulled another one of his many swords out and carefully cut shorts in half. 

She's now becoming completely red in the face. Not because she's exposed to the enemy, but because she always thought of Alucard instead. "Ok," Alexander whispered into her ear, "since now you can't voice your screams, I want you make noise whenever I touch a sensitive spot on you. Got it?". 

Since she was incapable of moving, she was resorted to nodding instead. After the sign was given, he gave slow tender kisses all along her body. He started from the bottom, the feet, and slowly made his way up, to the breasts, then the arms, and finally on the neck and head. The higher he went, the louder and longer the moans became. "Would you like me to continue?", Alexander asked as he lowered his head again to kiss around the stomach area, but not without another trade-mark grin. Not that she could tell with her eyes closed in ecstasy. 

He lowers his lips again to the panty-covered crotch and starts kissing her, while wrapping his hands around her waist to the two firm globes on her backside. "Mmmmmm," Serea moaned into the gag. She wanted to move his head but forgot that all parts of her body were immobilized due to the chains holding her hostage. 'I can't take much more,' Serea thought before she realized that she was becoming a little wet in her panties. 

"Oh, you liked that did you?", Alexander said as he came into eye contact with Serea. "Well, you're going to love this,". Before she had a chance to "retort", he bent his head and started kissing her upper body. He then lets go of her ass to her can start properly. First, he started with the ears. Wanting sure to leave little love nips from the top to bottom, where she was most sensitive. Next, he started kissing shoulders. 

Making sure that there was no spot left untouched. Finally, he made his to the neck. He made sure to leave little hickeys on her, marking her. Wanting to show Alucard that HE would have HER first, and not HIM. She turned her head to the side, so that she wouldn't face him. She couldn't believe that her body was betraying her. He brought his lips to her chest, and suckled whatever part of her breasts that he could manage with the bra still attached to her body. Her tits were becoming unbearable with the bra in front of the lips that she so desperately want to feel. 

"MMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRR", Serea mumbled through the gag. After he had his fill from her bra-covered breasts, he came face to face with her again. "I'm sorry," he asked with that sick grin returned to his face, "What did you say?" he asked. He was enjoying having the gag in her mouth, when an idea popped into his head.

"Would you like me to take the gag out of your mouth?", he asked with his forehead pressed against hers. All she could do nod in confirmation. He removed the gag from her mouth, and proceeded to go back to kissing all around her body. "W....w......wait," Serea mumbled, trying to get used to not having a gag in her mouth. While he's pleasuring her, she managed to mumble, "C....could...(gasp)..... you do....(Oh).... more.", "Well, what does the minx want?" Alexander asked, giving Seras finally a chance to catch her breath. "Here's what's going to happen. I give you EXACTLY what you want, as long as you don't climax, while finishing the sentence you were about to say". 'This is going to be impossible,' Serea thought. 

"Ok...I......w......want(gasp)......y....yyyyyy...uuuuuuu(ohhhh)......tooooo(gasp)ffff(ohhhhh)," she didn't make it as she climaxed in her panties. "Oops Sorry. I lied", Alexander said licking the reminisces of her climax. Seras, on the other hand couldn't believe what had just happened as she breathing heavily. 

Having her first climax of her young life. It was a good thing that she was wearing black, otherwise he would have been able to see a very large wet stain on the front for all to see. The funny part that she realized is that it was from just foreplay. 'If this is just from "Well, you obviously failed on that challenge," Alexander said to here, trying to control the urge to laugh that she failed so miserably. Seras was completely embarrassed that she lost that challenge.

"Well, that does it for the front of you. Now, let me see that whore-able backside of yours. He went around her to her backside and see that her butt was as sexy as the front. He then thought of a interesting idea. "Get ready, this might hurt a little," he said as he pulled her panties down around her ankles. "What are you----AHHHH)". 

Suddenly, the church was filled with animalistic screams coming from Sereas as she had horrible felt something long and cold going to into her anal entrance. "I've thought about this for a long time," he said before sticking one of his swords into her ass. He decided to thrust it into nice and slow so as to not destroy the barrier of her virginity. 'I want Alucard to know that SHE is Mine,' he thought to himself. As the slow thrusts continued, Seras felt a coil within stomach. 'What's this feeling? No. I can't control it', she mentally thought to herself. 

"It's alright," Alexander seductively whispered into her ear. "Women, whether they're pure or not are allow to cum when the urge is too powerful to withstand. Go ahead, RELEASE for ME," and with that, she couldn't hold back any longer as she climaxed for a second time, but this time it was on a foreign object and not on something human. While she was trying to recover from her second orgasm of the night, Seras, who was blushingly red at the scene, simply stated, "Oh, that was awesome,". 

Seras was finally calmed herself. "So, you like having objects stuffed up your holes?", Alexander asked as he brushed off a wad a sweat from her body, starting from her backside and ending up on her forehead. 

"Well," Alexander asked before having that sick sadistic grin return, "how about this?" Before she had a chance to respond, she felt two hands enter her. One went into her pussy, and the other one went back into her ass. "AHHH," she gasped as she was getting stretched ten-fold. As she was gasping in pleasure, Alexander could she could feel her bra straps being cut through. Then it happened. Not only did she have hands inside of her pussy and ass, but now she felt a mouth on her breasts. 

If she thought that she was a mess before, she dared not open her eyes and see the dumpster of cum that was leaking out of her and onto her masters hands. All she could do was sigh in pleasure at the wonderful feelings running through her. The feelings going through her were astonishing. This was going to be her loudest scream ever,(not including the one that turned her into a vampire), as she also knew that the gang was still unconscious from the ambush, so she did the only thing that she could think of that seemed reasonable. She kissed him and all of her emotions out. As soon as her lips made contact, all of the juices seeped out of her, and onto Alexander's hands. As this is going through his mind, Alexander has three words in mind: 'Hook, Line & Sinker'. 

As they separate their lips from one another, she can't believe that he unlocked the restraints on her arms. Finally, seeing that she has move a part of her body, she grabs his head with one of her free hands, brings him to ear-level, and whispers, "Please stop," she pleaded with him, "Are you sure you want me to stop?", as he brought his hands up to give her nipples a twist. 

"Ooooooh....AH," at the feeling of what he was doing to her. Without even thinking of it, she assisted him by grabbing her breasts so he could pinch her nipples harder. She couldn't help herself. 'Screw this. Forgive me Master Alucard,' She thought to herself as feels tears fall down her face upon realizing how weak she was. Giving into temptation, but also giving into the enemy. "Please, Alexander," Serea whimpered. 

"What do you want?", as he continued his ministrations of painfully twisting her breasts between his middle and forefingers. "Please. Please Fuck Me. Make me your slave, bitch, whore, do whatever you want with me and my body. Just FUCK ME", she screamed loud enough that even the al-mighty himself would've been able to hear her. "As you wish, slave", Alexander exclaimed before releasing all of the restraints on her and carried her on the back of his shoulder to the bed beside the restraints. "I'm going to make sure the two of enjoy are each and every second of this", was all that he said before he descended onto her gloriously naked body. 

"Do whatever you want with me Master," Seras said as she cupped his the right side of his cheek. "Well, if you insist", Alexander told her before he descended his lips to her pussy. Once that task was done, he grabs her by the hips and slowly moves her body forward. She is now at his mercy with her pussy completely accessible to him with her breasts right above his head. He sticks his tongue out to give her more pleasure by sliding it from side to side inside of her. He also decided that instead of licking her pussy, that he would hum instead. The results were immediate. As she's enjoying herself, she grabs his left hand to pleasure one of her breasts. 

'I wonder,' she thought to herself before a thought came to her. She then used her right hand and grabs her other breast to help pleasure herself even more. While doing this, she uses the left hand to help join his tongue in pleasuring herself. "Ooooooh.....I.....I........nnneeeee--(gasp).....I......going.....(gasp)......ttttttt......oooooooooohhhhhhhh)", was all that came out of her mouth as she had her another climax since she was abducted.

 

"I've a couple of more "sessions" in mind if you want", Alexander asked Seras to which she a kiss on his lips. With that, Alexander sat up while Seras did the same thing. This would be the first time that she would be able to see his cock. To say that she was astonished, would be an understatement. She guessed that it had to be at least eight inches long, and she could probably cup his ball-sac with three of her fingers. 

"Suck me," Alexander demanded while tugging on her hair tightly. "Absolutely", Seras replied as she leaned her head forward and took whatever she could into her mouth. She started humming with the cock in her mouth while using her skillful fingers to massage his ballsac. She was about to back out when she felt a hand on the back of her head make her lean forward and take all of his cock into her mouth. 

"Keep....Going.....Feels.....Amazing", Alexander said as he feels his climax coming forth. He then let go of her head as she continues to stimulate him. "I'M....COMING ", Alexander shouted as he climaxed into her mouth. She absolutely love the taste of his cum. 'Taste like Vampire blood', Seras thought to herself as she swallows the rest the cum inside of her mouth. 

"So, did you enjoy your little treat?", to switch Seras responded with a lick of her lips, and gave nod of the head. He also noticed a sadistic grin that would've made even him jealous. "So, what's next,?", as she knew that all logic was completely thrown out the window. "Turn over on your side," and did so without hesitation. "So how does this.........(AHHHH)", she couldn't believe how thick, long and hard he felt when inside of her. On the other side, he couldn't believe we and tight she felt. 

"Oooooooh. That's it. Keep (AH).....(gasp).....Keep (ooooh)", He then had an idea and decided to squeeze her right breast while thrusting inside of her. "Just be quite, and take your punishment you whore," Alexander said trying to keep his breathing normal while thrusting into his sluts tight ass. "Yes MASTER, punish me with your cock," Seras replied to Alexander while kissing him. She helped assisting him by deciding to stick her left hand inside of her pussy to help him so she could release faster. 

"ALEXANDER," "SERAS", as the two said the others name and climaxed. The feel of cum on them was amazing. For Alexander, the feel of cum on his cock felt amazing. Seras could only moan in pleasure it of cum going into her ass. "So," Alexander said showing off the sexy abs he had and showing off that the cock has still long and hard. 

"Well, would you like one last round slut?", he asked as a took his raised his hand one last time and slapped her ass. She moaned at feel of having her ass being spanked before she maneuvered her body over his cock again. Since she was still wet from the constant sessions, she was able slip-on-into him without any pain. 

"Is it alright if the servant dominates the GOD?", Seras asked out of curiosity. "The servant wants what the servant gets", as he was about to take control, he was stopped by the feel of soft hands on his shoulders. "Wait, you've had control in over half of the "sessions" they we've had. I AM going to be in control THIS TIME", as she leaned in to be eye-level. "Is that ok, MASTER?", she asked Alexander, while lustfully saying the word, MASTER. 

"Whatever the SLUT wants, the SLUT gets", he answered before tilting his head and taking a nipple into his mouth. "Ooooooooooooooooooh", she groaned before grabbing a hold of his hands, and starting to gyrate her hips going back and forth on his cock. Going faster and faster on his cock, she yells out, "Master Alexander, please MORE, MORE, OOOOOOH, GOD DON'T STOP FUCKING ME. PLEASE...(gasp)". 

'Well', Alexander thought to himself, 'Maybe next time I'll be the SLUT, and she will be the MASTER. 'MASTER SERAS', has a seductive ring to it'. He was brought back to reality by the tightening of his balls as he feels himself about to climax. "PLEASE MASTER", Seras shouted while Alexander held her hips tightly as they both came same time and climaxed. 

Throughout all of the "sessions" that Seras had gone through, she didn't have any energy left and slumped down onto Alexander's chest. He tilted his body up, and saw that she was fast asleep with a smile across her face. "I'm the KING of the PRIESTS. What better way to tackle the world of Vampires then with a QUEEN by my side?", he whispered into the unconscious girls ear .


End file.
